1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a new snow removing system for vehicles for clearing snow from vehicles prior to entering a road.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of car cleaning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, car cleaning devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art car cleaning devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,513 to Del Prato et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,199 to Holbus; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,345 to Goldberg; U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,570 to Crotts et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,908 to McCadden; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,122 to Beer et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new snow removing system for vehicles. The inventive device includes a compressor. The compressor has a cool air line that extends from it. An inverted U-shaped gateway comprises a pair of vertical side posts and an upper horizontal member. The gateway is dimensioned for receiving vehicular traffic therein. A plurality of angled vents are disposed on the horizontal member of the gateway. The angled vents are in communication with the cool air line from the compressor for directing air onto a vehicle passing under the gateway.
In these respects, the snow removing system for vehicles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of clearing snow from vehicles prior to entering a road.